vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Masayoshi Shido
|-|Masayoshi Shido= |-|Samael= Summary Masayoshi Shido is one of the main antagonists of Persona 5. Appearing to the world as a powerful, highly charismatic and confident politician, Shido is in reality the leader of a grand conspiracy that secretly controls all of Tokyo. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Masayoshi Shido | Beast/Wings/Tomb of Human Sacrifices | Samael Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Male | Genderless | Genderless, but portrayed as Male Age: 53 | Unknown | Unknown Classification: Human, Politician, Leader of the Conspiracy | Product of Shido's Cognition | Shido's Shadow form, Demon Powers and Abilities: Skilled Manipulator and Tactician, Great Charisma | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting | Greatly enhanced physical characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification, Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Ice, Wind and Electric variety), Radiation Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Durability Negation, Can summon the "Human Sacrifices" to aid him in combat, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can alter anything in his Palace with a thought), Fear Inducement Attack Potency: Unknown (Has never displayed any fighting ability in the real world for the duration of the game) | Multi-Solar System level (Fought the Phantom Thieves of Hearts after they defeated Execurobo MDL-ED) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Far stronger than before, wasn't even fazed when the Phantom Thieves destroyed his "Human Sacrifices"). Can ignore conventional durability through a number of ways Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Kept pace with the Phantom Thieves, who can dodge a Galaxy-Spanning explosion as well as keep up with Shadows that can react to, and dodge, Lucifer's Morning Star) | At least Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Human level | Multi-Solar System level (Took many blows from the Phantom Thieves) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Took many attacks from the Phantom Thieves and kept on fighting) Stamina: Unknown | High (can fight with the Phantom Thieves for a long time, to the point where even they start to get exhausted) | High (far superior to the Human Sacrifices, kept going after taking many hits from the Phantom Thieves) Range: Unknown | Several meters | Melee Range, Several Kilometers with his powers Standard Equipment: None notable | his "Human Sacrifices" | None notable Intelligence: Manipulative and charismatic, Shido is a skilled tactician, orchestrating events that benefit him in the long run and ultimately entrances the masses into supporting him using these events to his advantage. He has a craft for giving passionate speeches that inspire the masses and speaks frankly on his opinions of current matters, making him seem more believable and credible. Weaknesses: Completely relies on the Metaverse to fight, incredibly paranoid (prone to taking precautionary measures to eliminate all who are involved in his schemes, even eliminating anyone who threatens his plans or may become a problem down the road. He is even willing to put himself into a self-induced vegetative state in a last ditch attempt to eliminate all possible enemies using the Metaverse), is profoundly arrogant and has a Savior complex | None notable | Incredibly prideful and even more arrogant than his real counterpart (will not fight at full power unless sufficiently provoked; held back against the Phantom Thieves despite the latter slowly, but surely, beating him) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cognition: Cognition refers to the concept of human perceiving the world and viewing what they see as reality. When enough humans collectively perceive something that concept becomes "real", influencing both the world and themselves. This concept is strongly hinted to be related to previous situations seen in Persona games. It also refers to when a person is interpreted by other people or society, given form based on those perceptions. The apparent appearance may be identical, but the personality or the physical capabilities can be vastly different than the original. A cognition is not to be confused with a Shadow Self, though one's Shadow Self can also take on properties based on other people's interpretation of the person. The Palaces and the Metaverse are the product of societies and individuals Cognition, with it reflecting how they perceive the world. Key: Masayoshi Shido | With the "Human Sacrifices" | Samael Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Concept Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Element Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Persona Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 4